Sam&Cat and Freddie?(Ceddie)
by BibbleMeGrande
Summary: While Sam lives with Cat Valentine doing a baby service a boy from Sam's past shows up and registers at Cats school, Sam long gone over Freddie has found a new guy and Cat getting a small crush on Freddie. Will Freddie get over Sam? Will Cat and Freddie be a couple? Will Carly steal Freddie away? Rated M for language and some sexual themes(not descriptive), use of Alcohol.


**#GarbageTruckMishape**

**Cat:**

It was just another fun, bright day in Los Angeles. Me riding my beautiful pink bike, my red curly hair bouncing lightly. I giggled to myself as I saw a little squirrel pass by, a dimpled smile covering my light tanned face.

I flicked my big brown eyes to the weird food truck as a blonde girl ordered a burrito there.

"Not a good idea..." I whispered to myself, trying to stifle a small laugh.

And I was right, the blonde cursed and threw down a battery, but weirdly still ate it. But then the blondey look towards me and opened her mouth to say something to me, but then I collided with a rusty ol' trashcan and landed head first in the dirty pile of old veggies, lots of banana peels and cotton swabs.

Gag

Used cotton SWAEBS!

I grunted and moaned in anger as my feet flailed around, happy I was wearing skinny jeans today and not a skirt.

But then I heard a low rumbling sound, something fammilar and my brown eyes widened and I closed my long dark lashed eyes and yelped as I landed in the garbage truck with even _more_ nasty things. Even a pad and few diapers, i gagged, sticking my tongue out but then i heard yelling.

"HEY! THERES A GIRL IN THE - ugh" im certain it was the chick with the burrito.

I then heard a faint "Sorry burrito" and running.

My vision became blurry and everything turned black, my body hitting garbage.

* * *

I awoke as the blonde girl clutched me, trying to shake me awake.

I then took a closer look at the girl and I gasped. "Your Sam! Sam from Icarly!" I pointed at her and she nodded. "Yep, now let's get out of here." She said impatiently and she hoisted me up, me landing on the ground first and then Sam.

"Im Cat Valentine by the way!" I curled my hair between my fingers and did a smallcurtsy and she nodded brushing down her leather jacket, I did the same but my shirt was frilly and white and pink.

"Why you here in Los Angeles?" I asked the former ICarly star

She shrugged "When ICarly was over there was really no reason to stay with Fredward and my physco mom who doesn't acknowledge my existence. " She explained.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" I asked worriedly.

"I'ljust crash at a hotel or something"

"No! You should stay with me and Nona! Its my thanks for saving me I guess" I bounced and the blonde nodded in agreement as I squealed in excitement.

* * *

I let Sam bath but when she was done she came out in my favorite pink bathrobe she seemed sorta annoyed. "Seriously? Unicorn, cats and giraffes?" She raised her eyebrows and nodded happily. "Yup"

"Where are my clothes?" She sighed and I handed her, her clean clothes.

"Straight from the dryer" I giggled.

"I have a feeling where defiantly polar opposites" Sam pointed out.

And I wrinkled my eyebrows and nodded, firstly confused but I kinda figured it out. "Yep!" And I plopped myself on the couch and flipped on the TV, waiting for Sam to change.

* * *

When she came back out she demanded fried chicken so we ordered some and I took a few wings and fries while she pigged out on the whole bucket, not a peice of meat left on that chicken bone.

Then Dice came in with Justin Beiber hair, which I gladly bought and then he pointed to Sam. "Woah! Your from ICarly! Sam right?" The poofy haired boy asked and Sam nodded. "Can I sell your hair?" He asked pulling put some scissors. "No you ca-" she hesitated then nodded. "If I get 50%" she agreed and they shook hands.

Now he snipped at the ends of her hair and concealed them in small plastic bags. "I get the money as soon as you sell it!"

"You got it!" And he went out the door saying a goodbye to us.

* * *

It was time to sleep and I offered her the couch and I slept in my comfy pink bed. Once or twice Sam tried to throw me of my bed and carry me to the couch, complaining that it was two hard to sleep on that rock. I shrugged and murmered a sleepy sorry and snuggled in my fluffy covers while she trudged back to the couch.

**Please rrate, favorite or follow! Oh yeah I forgot.****  
**

**I do not own Sam and Cat show and never will, I just changed it up a bit:)**

**There will be more drama in the next chapter :D sorry if this chapter was sorta boring :/**


End file.
